An electronic component mounting apparatus for mounting electronic components, such as semiconductor chips, on a substrate has a part supply portion for supplying electronic components and a substrate hold portion for positioning and holding a substrate. Component mount operation is performed by taking electronic components by a mount head and through use of a nozzle and carrying and mounting the component on a substrate positioned by the substrate hold portion. A known mounting apparatus is configured so as to have a plurality of substrate hold portions with a view toward enhancing productivity of component mount operation (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).
In the Patent Document, a substrate hold portion serving as amount stage where a loading head performs operation for mounting components is provided in two rows, and two substrates held by the substrate hold portions are sequentially subjected to mount operation. As a result, in the middle of one substrate being subjected to mount operation, carrying in and out of the other substrate can be simultaneously performed and in parallel with the mount operation. There is yielded an advantage of the ability to enhance efficiency of the mount operation by elimination of a useless standby time of the mount head.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-129754